


Doctor Noonoo

by Capucine



Series: Hetalia: The Cosplay Edition [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 'con, Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers, Cosplay, Daleks - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Teletubbies, United Kingdom (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland have all agreed to go to the con as Dalek Teletubbies. Northern Ireland, however, may be reneging on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Noonoo

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be cute. I could totally see this happening with them.
> 
> Rhys = Wales  
> Arthur = England  
> Scott = Scotland  
> Faolan = Northern Ireland

“Why do I have to be Lala?”

Rhys's question came yet again, quiet but with an undercurrent of resentment.

Arthur groaned. “Look, it's a really funny group costume idea. Who dresses up as Dalek Teletubbies?”

“But Lala's the girl,” Rhys complained.

“At least you're not Tinky-Winky,” Scott grumbled, adding, “Thank god our faces are covered.”

Arthur would have glared at both of them if not for the masks. “Look, we wanted something unique that Faolan can do too. Doctor Who is timeless, and you know how much he loves those old VHSs of the Teletubbies.”

“When he was five, Arthur,” Scott said, arms crossed.

“Speaking of Faolan, where is he?” Rhys wanted to know.

Arthur glanced about. He saw cosplayers and convention goers of all kinds, but no sign of Faolan.

“He was supposed to meet us here,” Arthur mumbled, not being able to see too well out of his costume.

“Hey,” came the familiar voice from Faolan, but the familiar face did not accompany it.

“Fucking hell, Faolan!” Scott shouted.

Faolan was very clearly Roy Mustang. He'd even apparently dyed his hair to match the alchemist's look. He also looked kinda bored.

“What?! Why aren't you Dalek-Po?” Arthur demanded, adding, “I put your costume on your bed before we left! What exactly do you think you're doing?”

“Not looking like a loser,” Faolan said, smacking a piece of gum in his mouth nonchalantly.

Scott started cursing like a sailor.

Arthur demanded, “How are we supposed to be a set, Faolan?!”

Faolan shrugged. “It was your dumb idea to be Teletubbies as Daleks or whatever you call it. You know I'm sixteen now, right?”

The fight erupted, drawing a lot of onlookers who were highly amused by a teletubbie telling off Roy Mustang. 

Rhys just sighed, and headed for the bathroom. “Changing back into my civvies.”


End file.
